Confidence in Bed
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Sequel of "Double Life of Freddie Benson" while iParty with Victorious, Freddie confided some secrets under the pillow with a lovely young woman well known, you will know in the end, Freddie/?. Rated T but with some sexual references (not enough to M).


**A/N: Some may have noticed that I use in some of my stories the characters little use.**

 **This happens a few weeks after "Double Life of Freddie Benson" after the song between the two groups of friend in "iParty with Victorious".**

 **...**

 **Confidence in bed**

In a room, on the top floor of the newly house purchased by Kenan Thompson, Freddie Benson is lying on his stomach in a big bed, he seemed happy even though he was exhausted.

Not as exhausted as his partner of tonight, the girl is lying on her back in bed, they were both naked and the sheet covers them both. The girl sighs of happiness after their fun together, she turns her head to see the boy of Seattle watched their frolic on his mini camcorder he used to tell the world who was really Steven Carson. She kisses his shoulder while watching the film.

"How was I?" she asked after watching the film on the camcorder for a while.  
"You're a girl very ... passionate" Freddie smiled.  
"Better than your girls in Seattle?" she raises her eyebrows.  
"I think you are one of my top three" he shrugs.  
"Woah, that was brutally honest" she feigned a sad look.  
"Do you prefer me to lie and say you were the best thing that ever happened to me?" he said amused before kissing her cheek.  
"I prefer the truth," she sighs.

She lies on her back again and grin a little.

"You're okay?" Freddie asks seeing his face.  
"I'm having a bit bad for a while," she said as she lies on her stomach.  
"Sorry, but you loved my spanked so that I am not held back" he said, giving her a light caress her red buttocks.

She grimaced a little when she felt his hand but relaxes just after.

"And you seem to be that kind of girl who likes spanked" he smiled mischievously giving it a quick squeeze.  
"Hey!" she cry in playful slapping his chest.

He laughed of her action and closes his camcorder, before putting it on the table chvet and lie next to the girl.

"You're pretty tough, I did not think it since I watch iCarly" she said frankly.  
"I go to the gym for almost two years, it took me months to be physically fit."  
"It was that hard?"  
"I could barely run ten minutes without being out of breath" he sighed at the memory "thanks to fencing that I discovered my love for the sport, at least for the gym."  
"I did not know that" she looks.  
"You know, I spend a lot of time alone without Carly & Sam, they do not really ask me what I do without them, they think probably I'm still in my clubs but I have not been back since Lucas" he frowns memories of last words.

She nods, she was also not a fan of Fred's videos, unlike one of her friends.

"And then I have to be tough to please the girls, I love to see them writhe in coming" Freddie licks his lips.  
"I know, you're really a teasing" she gives him an accusing look, but without malice.  
"Ohhhh come on, you liked that, is not it better when you're withheld you, the release was not even better?" he asked but he already knows the answer.

She nods blushing when he asked her not to come at once, it was kind of sweet torment enough, he really has a lot of experience.

"I was wondering one thing," she said looking at the "you really did a lot of video."  
"Yep, most of the cheerleaders and teachers" he nods to confirm.  
"Yes, but I was wondering one thing, you have not done that for your first time?"  
"Unhappily no, that was before I discovered the pleasure of filming."  
"Too bad but who was your first time?" she asks very interesting.  
"Oh, well it was with ..."

* * *

 **The Jungle Gym**  
 **Two years earlier,**

Freddie was fighting with his coach, it's been a few months he started here, and he had progress but was still far from the results he wanted.

It was because of Sam he was here, not because he wanted to beat her one day or fight against her. No, he just wanted to follow her as long as he could, he wanted to follow her example and be a strong person like her, fearless and courageous. Sam is his model and he wanted her to see him differently than just a tech nerd in lovesick.

They are a little close together since their first kiss, it was not just to finish for him but given her attitude, this is not the case for her. At least he became friends with the blonde or something like that. He was secretly pleased that she asked him for help against Missy but it was hard to believe that someone could beat Sam as easily, as say he has dispatch the redhead away from their life with this stupid cruise ... even if he could sell at a good price for a nerd colleague but it's better that way.

He finds himself down to the ground as his coach has balailler his feet with his leg.

Freddie sighs as he lost again, he should avoided thinking when he's in a fight, it could end badly if it was a real fight in the streets.

"Need a hand?" he hears a familiar voice as he watches the hand offered to him.

He looks up when he sees the bright smile of Shelby Marx.

* * *

 **Present**

"Wait a second, you did it with Shelby!" she asked surprised but mostly impressed.  
"Yep, it was in the showers after our third training session" he nods, biting his lower lip.  
"She took you as a student?" she asks again.  
"She just give me a hand as she was in town for a few more weeks. She wanted me helped improve but I think she also wanted to have a punching bag to vent" he smiled at the memory .  
"Apparently, it makes you happy," she smiled at her smile.  
"Well, she is my celebrity's crush and as I said to Sam, I do not mind that she gives spanked ... she did so if you want to know" Freddie added when he sees her open her mouth.

He smiled the good memories with champion of CFC, he had heard that she had a new fight to LA to defend her title of CFC, he should be reserved a place as he wanted to see her again. One day she told him she wanted her girl image feisty off, maybe he should propose her to make a video with him, at least as a memory.

"You're not afraid that your mother sees your website one day, because 'Kinky Freddie' is not discreet," she said after a moment.  
"No risk, my mother is wrong with this kind of site, and she will never think that her beloved son made porn videos" Freddie reassures.

He knows that his mother would have liked to wait him until marriage, but it is at him to make that choice, he is not as religious as his mother and anyway, what she does not know can not not to hurt her. Marissa will not be happy that he is not a virgin and he thinks she'll sued all the girls who were fucked with him to rape and abuse ... or she'll make them disappear after cutting their bodies, he has seen her collection of daggers and several swords in her bedroom. Her mother is weird sometimes.

The girl gets up abruptly.

"Sorry, I have to use the bathroom," she said in current.

Freddie nods and gets up too, to pick up their clothes.

* * *

 **Later,**

"Here" Freddie said after tying her bra.  
"Thank you" she said and put her top on her.

He is already dressed, so until she finished preparing, he made the bed as he can and opened the bedroom window to remove the smell of sex.

"So you thought women sexually because of Carly or of Sam?" she asks after you put all her clothes on her.  
"None of the two, it was with my former professor and a former girlfriend of Spencer, Lauren Ackerman, you should have to see her in this little red dress slinky" he closes his eyes in very good memory "woah, I could have come into my pants, I had never thought to women like that, even not Carly."  
"I imagine very well," she whispers to herself.  
"What?" Freddie asks as he is not sure that I heard.  
"Nothing, so you put all your videos online?" she said, changing the subject.  
"No, I keep some videos for me or some girls do not want and do not sign the standard contract" he said, feeling the contract in his jacket that the girl signed earlier.  
"Oh damn, I wish I see" she said with some sadness.  
"I have this video where there's this girl, Mandy Maldez ( **A/N: I do not really know her age, but for this story, she just two years younger than Freddie** ), a very big fan of iCarly" he says.  
"She's not a little young?" she asks, frowning.  
"Just two years younger than us, and I did not do anything with it and no one can recognize her on the film, she was wearing a mask."

He also said that she has blindfolded and ears plugged, she was just playing the role of little sister prisoner, she was tied on a chair while he took care of the girl who played her older sister, Rebecca Berkowitz he thinks, Freddie does not know why Carly & Sam does not like her.

"And the more weird than you do?" she asks, she is very curious to learn about his experience.  
"Oh, it was not filmed not but it was with this crazy girl, Nora. Nora. Nobody knows that she forced me things," he said embarrassed.  
"She violated you!" she exclaims a little too loud.

Freddie signaled her to lower her voice, the girl nods.

"Something like that, she had managed to put sleeping pills in the food and the next thing I see, it is that I am attached to her bed, she had put this latex suit on her and she forced me things, saying she wanted to be with him for life, marriage and all " he looks at the ceiling "It was an interesting experience to be attached but not fun, I simulated, who knows what she could have me if I was not in that. "  
"I'm sorry, it's horrible," she gives him a comforting hug.  
"You know, it gets worse, I will not plaidre me for a girl who does not even know what she wants," he says as he remembers that Nora put him asleep again to put him in the room that his friends.

She looks him and gently kisses his lips, trying to chase his evil thoughts.

* * *

 **On the ground floor,**

The two young men descended the stairs to rejoin everyone at the party.

"I was wondering, you have already thought about doing it with a guy?" she asked in the tone of the joke.

She does not think seriously that he has already thought about doing that.

"Once" she is surprised of his confidence "but it was only a kiss and it did not last more than two minutes before I have the gag reflex and I hit his balls with my knee, poor guys" he said a little embarrassed, thinking about Griffin.

She nods as she sees people in the main room of the house.

But before joining their friends, Freddie takes the girl in a corner to ask one last thing.

"I wanted to know, you do not have to answer me but why you wanted to make a film with me?" he frankly told "you are a smart girl and you have success with boys, why choose someone like me?"  
"Two things. I saw your exploits because of my sister Trina, who is a subscriber and one of your great fans. And I wanted to do it with you to lose my image of good girl, I hope this video will be many success" Tori said honestly as he was honest with her.  
"So nothing to do with the way Steven has cheated on you and Carly?" he asked, folding his arms, not at all bothered that she used him.  
"He's the last person that I thought during our meeting" Tori gives him a wink.  
"You do not want to do it with someone you love?" Freddie asks one last time.  
"I'm not a virgin as you know and the person I want ... she is inaccessible" Tori said before joining her friends.

Freddie nods as he sees her rejoin a girl with red hairs and a girl with a red plaid shirt.

He has something else in common with Tori Vega, desire a girl they can not have, he looks at Sam laughing with a boy and he feels this twinge every time it happens, fortunately, this is not often. He feels wrong to think like that as he wants the blonde to be happy.

He walks to join the party but a thought stops him.

 _Tori did say "she" like for a girl?_ , he thinks a little smile.

It was really an interesting evening.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed, many things we have learned.**


End file.
